Dama Blanca
by Albagarnie
Summary: AU. En una visita a Rohan, Merry va a visitar las tumbas del rey Théoden, y de la dama Éowyn, que dieron la vida por su reino en la Guerra del Anillo.


**Este fic participa en el reto _13# Reto psicópata del Poney Pisador_ (o _Matemos a...)_ al que me presento a última hora. Ningún personaje me pertenece.**

* * *

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que el Thain de la Comarca, el Señor de los Gamos y el alcalde de Hobbiton habían ido de visita a Gondor, como consejeros del rey Elessar. Y en ese reino gozaban de gran fama y eran alabados como héroes de la guerra del anillo, aún más que en su propia tierra.

Aprovechando ese tiempo en el sur, no permanecieron en Minas Tirith, sino que el rey les permitió visitar todos los territorios cercanos, y tuvieron unos días para pasar en Rohan. Allí también eran grandes héroes, pero uno de ellos se alzaba por encima de los demás. Pues había luchado entre sus filas y había sido escudero del rey. Escanciador de la Marca lo llamaban, Meriadoc el Magnífico, y el mismo rey Éomer celebraba su presencia.

Durante los días que estuvieron en ese reino disfrutaron también los festejos y todos los homenajes que se hicieron en su honor, pues era motivo de celebración el tener de visita a los héroes del pueblo de los medianos. Los tres lo pasaban maravillosamente allí, sin embargo en el corazón de Merry había un peso que no había sentido en Gondor.

Los primeros días había continuado con su jolgorio, y no había dejado que la pena le afligiera. Sin embargo, conforme iba acercándose cierta fecha, y el recuerdo que la acompañaba, el mediano fue apenándose más y más.

Sus compañeros lo notaban, y trataban de hacer lo posible por animarle, o al menos por aliviarle. Pero cuando paseaba por esos salones, el recuerdo era demasiado vivo, y nada podía hacer.

Llegó la noche en la que, finalmente, su corazón estuvo demasiado afectado, y tuvo que salir de aquel palacio. La luna apenas alumbraba esa noche, como si también estuviera rindiendo luto, y necesitó un candil para iluminarse en su camino. Aunque pensó que vagaba sin rumbo, en realidad sabía bien adónde iba.

No necesitó buscar el camino, y tras avanzar un poco lo encontró. Se introdujo en aquel lugar, donde reposaban los restos de los héroes de Rohan, que habían dado la vida por su pueblo. Dio unos pasos, encontrándose ante uno de los más bellos de los túmulos, donde reposaba el rey Théoden. A la derecha, estaba la tumba de su hijo; y a la izquierda, la de su sobrina.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas sólo recordando al rey, aquel al que había servido, que durante poco tiempo había sido un padre para él. Pero se enjugó los ojos, teniendo que acercarse también a la otra tumba que había ido a visitar.

Éowyn, la Dama Blanca, la doncella guerrera de Rohan. Se alzaba su rostro en aquel túmulo, su recuerdo inmortal. Se había convertido en leyenda, en la mayor mujer de ese pueblo.

Cada año venía el dolor recordándole esa terrible batalla, y tantas veces se preguntaba cómo había ocurrido, que él hubiera sobrevivido a la lucha, a matar al Rey Brujo, y ella no. ¿Tan terrible había sido la lucha de ella, tan mortal el golpe que le había dado? ¿Tanto resistían los medianos a las sombras?

Había estado contando su historia desde que la guerra había terminado. Quería que se la conmemoraran en los cantares, que la recordaran con el valor que merecía. Él mismo le había contado a Frodo todo sobre esa batalla, para que pudiera escribirla.

Y había sido así. Se había convertido en una mujer de leyenda en la historia de Rohan, todos recordaban su hazaña de haber vencido al Rey Brujo, sacrificando su propia vida. En ella estaban la gracia y el orgullo, la sangre de Morwen de Lossarnach, Resplandor de Acero. Eowyn hija de Éomund, se la comparaba con las grandes heroínas, su belleza con la de las damas elfas, su valor y su fuerza con la de todos los hombres con los que había combatido. Era una hija de reyes, una doncella guerrera que había dado su vida en la lucha contra las fuerzas de Mordor, que se había mantenido por defender al rey Théoden, mostrando el valor de toda la sangre de su estirpe. Era una heroína, y en su reino siempre se recordaría a la doncella guerrera, la Dama Blanca de Rohan.

Pero para Merry había sido mucho más. Era la única en el ejército que había confiado en él, que le había permitido ir a la lucha. Pues ella lo había montado en su caballo, cuando iba disfrazada de hombre, y había luchado a su lado. Juntos habían vencido aquel mal, que en última instancia se la había llevado a ella.

Y cayó de rodillas y lloró frente a aquella tumba, por aquella dama que había sido para él una hermana, una compañera, y que había caído por su reino. Pero en mitad de su llanto, sintió una mano en el hombro, de alguien a quien no había oído llegar. Y al darse la vuelta, se encontró con el rostro de Éomer, del ahora rey de Rohan, que en aquella batalla había perdido a su tío y a su hermana, que había luchado a su lado sin saberlo.

Y vio sus ojos llenos de compasión, y no hubo necesidad de hablar. Había ido con él, pues ambos sentían el mismo dolor, y bajo el luto de aquel túmulo se acompañaron el uno al otro.

* * *

 **Realmente prefiero lo que ocurre en realidad en la historia, donde Éowyn tiene un final feliz, pero quería explorar el convertirla en una heroína que muere en batalla. Gracias por leer :)**


End file.
